1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus, a program and a detecting method for detecting whether an extraordinary behavior is performed when a monitoring task is executed on an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions and circuits to be incorporated in a VLSI chip or the like are increasing, a time required for performing validation, debug and the like on hardware and software are also increasing. It can be considered to perform detection on an executing section (abnormal point) that is for executing an operation different from a usual (normal) one, and performing validation, debug and the like on an operation of an information processing apparatus focusing on the detected abnormal point. That enables validation and debug selectively on an extraordinary behavior. Accordingly, a total time spent on the validation, debug and the like can be shortened.
Japanese published unexamined Patent Application No. 4-68471 describes a system for storing an operating task name with a certain time interval and estimating a share of each task in an execution time based on binomial distribution. Japanese published unexamined Patent Application No. 3-210643 describes a system for measuring an execution time for each task in a computation system in which a plurality of tasks are executed in parallel. More specifically, Application No. 3-210643 describes a system for providing an execution time totalizing (or accumulating) region for each task, adding a processing time of the task to the execution time totalizing region after the task has been executed, and if a lower order task interrupted the task, subtracting the processing time of the lower order task from the execution time totalizing region.